disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Louis (The Princess and the Frog)
Louis is a jazz-singing big-lipped alligator who is comical, manic, high-strung and plays the trumpet. Louis is a new Disney character who is a comic relief in Disney's The Princess and the Frog. He serves as a comic relief for the movie and is a bit of a coward. He also dreams of becoming a human who is a famous and popular trumpet player. He is voiced by Michael-Leon Wooley. Personality Louise is described as a coward and a very fun loving type of character. He is very fond of his trumpet and his dream is to become a famous jazz singer and performing in front of a human audience without scaring anyone, he is terrified of guns because when he snuck aboard a river boat to play he was shot at several times. The Princess and the Frog Louis first appears after both Tiana and Naveen are transformed into frogs and stranded in the Bayou. Tiana and Naveen had great fear of Louis at first but soon realize he has no appetite for them. Instead Louis wants to play his trumpet while Naveen plays his ukulele. Tiana then tells Louis her and Naveen must be moving on. Louis then ask why. Naveen explains that they are actually human and the spell was done by a voodoo witch doctor. Louis then tells the duo about Mama Odie the queen of the bayou. They ask Louis to take them but tells them there are too many dangers along the way. Naveen then convinces Louis, he can ask Mama Odie to turn him human. Louis then takes them while singing When We're Human ''Louis along with Tiana and Naveen meet the firefly Ray. Turns out Louis took them in the wrong direction. Louis, Naveen, Tiana and Ray set off to Mama Odie's home. Along the way the characters become the best of friends. Louis and friends eventually meet Mama Odie. After she tells Tiana and Naveen to dig a little deeper Louis then asks to be human to. She tells him to dig a little deeper as well. Louis and friends take a river boat back to New Orleans and band players think Louis is a gator costume. At the Mardi Gras parade Louis notices Ray trying to escape Doctor Facilier's shadow demons and rushes to rescue him. Louis is to late and finds the crushed body of Ray. Louis takes Ray to Tiana and Naveen. Ray sees everyone one last time and once he closes his eyes Louis begins to cry. Louis attends Ray's funeral and is overjoyed to see Ray become a star. Louis also attends Tiana and Naveen's wedding. Once Tiana restraunt opens Louis is the main star after Tiana and Naveen and lives out his dream at last. Disney Parks Louis has recently made his debut along with Tiana, Prince Naveen and Dr. Facilier. He first appeared in ''Tiana's Showboat Jubilee. He is currently a meetable character. Category:Characters Category:The Princess and the Frog characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Animals Category:Males Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Reptiles Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Comedy Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Royalty Category:Alligators